El arte de un asesino
by Gilver2990
Summary: Diversas versiones de Fliqpy al matar cuando lo desquician. (No sera el mejor resumen pero denle oportunidad xD)
1. Chapter 1

**MATAR NO ES UN CAPRICHOSO**

Fliqpy: Giggles es una chica alegre y simpática pero no solo se dejen engañar por esa fachada y esa dulce apariencia desaparece dejando a una chica chillona, irritante mientras se meten en cosas de los demás, usualmente logro soporto la estupidez de los demás.. Sin embargo ese día cruzo el límite. 

"Ne~ Flippy deberías decorar tu casa -decía la chica de cabellos rosas que miraba algo disgustada la casa- 

*volteaba a mirarla confundido* eh!? Pero ¿Por qué? a mi gusta así 

-Frunce el entrecejo- ¿Verde? Ya no estás en la milicia! -le reprende en tono chillón y molesto- Un color rosa se vería mejor o un azul claro también le quedaría un tono violeta~ -comenzaba hablar sin parar- 

*la miraba un poco aturdido mientras negaba con la cabeza* n-no es necesario pero gracias por comen.. *no termina la frase al recibir una bofetada* 

-se encontraba furiosa porque ella nunca daba su brazo a torcer y cuando no se hacía lo que quería actuaba de forma estúpida y caprichosa- Yo todavía que soy bondadosa ¿Rechazas mis buenas acciones? Vete al diablo Flippy! 

"Ese fue el primer error en meterse en donde no debía" 

-de forma orgullosa se dio media vuelta mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándose de ahí- 

*no lograba salir de su shock* p-pero e-es mi c-casa, m-mis gustos *se sentía deprimido mientras llevaba su mano a su mejilla que pulsaba del dolor* Esa perra.. *su voz se tornaba grave mientras elevaba la vista dejando ver unos ojos amarillentos mostrando un odio grande, mientras dejaba ver lo sádico que podía ser sin tener una pisca de piedad mientras veía como se iba su presa* Porque también es mi casa y mi puto gusto.. 

-Miraba hacia atrás de reojo, sin embargo se quedó paralizada al ver esos malditos ojos maquiavélicos- "Es el" -pensaba mientras el miedo recorría por su venas y cada centímetro de su piel, recordando que ese maldito ser era como un demonio encarnado disfrutando el dolor de sus víctimas aunque estos suplicaran e imploraran por sus vidas no tenía piedad- No.. -se decía mientras había comenzado a correr de forma frenética sintiendo como esos ojos sanguinarios le trasladaban todo su ser hasta poder rasgarlo-  
*se relamió los labios mientras una sonrisa torcida surcaba en su rostro* Creo que alguien quiere jugar a las escondidillas.. 

"Jamás olvidare ese bello recuerdo pero es tarde y ya no tengo ganas de seguir hablando quizás cuando te ganas les diré como termino mi obra de arte"

(LA HISTORIA ESTA DIVIDIDA EN DOS PARTES n.n)


	2. Chapter 2

**MATAR NO ES UN CAPRICHO SOLO ES ARTE (SEGUNDA PARTE)**

Fliqpy: Bien creo que deje algo pendiente la última vez *lo decía más por el aburrimiento que tenía* Comencemos..

"-corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar de el? Fliqpy la otra personalidad de Flippy, miraba hacia los lados para pedir ayuda pero el militar vivía un poco alejado de la ciudad y las pocas casas que eran cercanas apenas estaban en venta siendo que no había ni una sola alma en el lugar- N-No -decía de forma entre cortada mientras las lágrimas se paseaban libremente por su rostro, el pánico y el miedo tenían dominada a la chica de cabellos rosas, cuando empezó a cruzar el camino que estaba rodeado por aquellas casas vio una que tenía la ventana abierta no lo dudo y fue directo ahí para meterse en espera, fue corriendo hacia arriba en el segundo piso mientras se encerró en el baño- ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar!? -exclamaba al recordar que portaba con su celular y lo saco rápido para poder marcarla a Splendid el Héroe de la ciudad pero toda esperanza se fue al ver que no había señal, más lagrimas caían de forma impotente mientras se dejaba caer al suelo cansada y atemorizada-

*sus pasos eran lentos pero firmes, no se preocupaba el hecho de que la estúpida corriera y se le perdiera de vista, su instinto le indicaba hacia donde había ido ¿Cómo?, así de simple sus sentidos eran como los de una bestia salvaje no importa a donde huya su presa siempre la encontraría* Vaya tu escondite no esta tan mal.. *decía mientras se plantaba enfrente de una de las tantas casas que había, fue fácil darse cuenta pues en la ventana que se encontraba abierta había un listón rojo que sobresalía, su sonrisa se ensancho más mientras se acercaba a la puerta y de una patada la abría haciendo un gran escándalo por la fuerza aplicada, cerro con cuidado la puerta para ver un poco la casa estaba amueblada pero eso no le impedía nada, subió las escaleras y giro al pasillo derecho que daba hacia a las habitaciones, justo al pasar al baño el olor de ese perfume dulce y empalagoso estaba impregnado ahí, para que no terminara tan rápido se adelantó a la habitación más cercana y se metió ahí solo debía esperar unos segundos conocía el tipo de persona que Giggles era mientras que de esto caería de forma fácil en esta trampa*

-al ya no escuchar pasos mientras oía que habrían una puerta y la cerraban, dejo salir un suspiro mientras se quitaba los zapatos y salía del baño para no hacer ruido, caminaba con cuidado mientras giraba a la esquina y empezar bajar forma cuidadosa la escaleras, iba a la mitad pero al no pisar bien termino rompiéndose el tobillo a consecuencia que rodo por las escaleras y su cabeza se estrelló directo a la puerta principal, un hilo fino de sangre caía por su frente mientras de forma inútil trataba de no desmayarse, solo tardo unos cuantos segundos para que su visión dejara de estar borrosa justo en ese momento sintió como si el aire se fuera de sus pulmones mientras su corazón se detenía; ahí arriba de las escaleras en las esquina dos ojos que tenían las pupilas dilatadas la miraban de forma perturbadora-

*no sacaba su vista ante aquella imagen, la chica tenia sangre en su cabeza que caía de forma fina por su frente y parte de la mejilla, su rostro bañada en lágrimas por el miedo que la perturbaba y sus ojos mostrando el pavor, comenzó a reír de forma tétrica causando que Giggles soltara un grito desgarrador y en un intento de huir ella se arrastrara hacia donde estaba el comedor* Que linda~ *canturreo de forma sádica mientras bajaba las escaleras muchas formas de como matarla le cruzaban por su mente pero no se decidía por cual elegir*

-se arrastraba por el piso mientras su llanto no dejaba de oírse por la habitación, se encontraba debajo de la mesa, quería ir hacia la cocina, su tobillo le dolía horrores- "No quiero morir.. No por favor aun no" -sollozaba mientras las palabras no salían de su boca pero solo quedaban y morían en lo más profundo de su mente, se paralizo al sentir dos manos en sus tobillos y lo único que hizo fue gritar peor que antes-

*al ver la forma patética en la que huía le causo gracia por lo que se puso en cuclillas y tomarla de los tobillos percatándose que uno estaba roto, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su grito chillón molestándolo demasiado aplicando con una fuerza sobre-humana haciendo que el otro tobillo se rompiera mientras en su mano escurría aquel bello rojo carmesí que lo enloquecía de sobremanera-

-la chica gritaba y chillaba por el dolor mientras se retorcía debajo de Fliqpy, en un movimiento de este la volteo boca arriba mientras veía como las pupilas de ella se dilataban por el maldito dolor que no soportaba su cuerpo-

Sabes Giggles el rojo te queda mejor.. *le decía divertido recordando lo que le dijo sobre su casa y en la estúpida forma en que ella respondió solo por no cumplir sus caprichos, el no era como Flippy eso debió a verlo pensado muy bien*

-agrando más sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza- No p-para -le grito desesperada pero eso solo hizo que su asesino se animara más mientras le tomaba del brazo y se lo rompía haciendo que otro grito se escuchara-

Lo siento~ No te escuche.. *decía mientras que dejaba caer el brazo derecho de la chica y tomaba el otro brazo que se movía para que no sucediese lo mismo sin embargo el no usaría lo mismo dos veces, empezó de forma lenta tomando uno por uno sus dedos y que a la vez rompía empezándose a manchar con pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre*

-los gritos no dejaban de cesar, hasta terminar con los dedos al ver como la sangre se encontraba en sus manos le hacían ponerse feliz disfrutando de este hermoso momento, saco su cuchillo de caza favorito mientras que lo tomaba del filo en vez del mango, con cierta fuerza aplicada dio un golpe certero del lado izquierdo en las costillas escuchándose como se rompían los huesos; Giggles escupio sangre de su boca al sentir ese dolor grito más fuerte que en otras ocasiones provocando que se rompieran sus cuerdas vocales ya se habida percatado de que Fliqpy no la mataría rápida haciendo que llorara más porque lo haría de forma lenta y tortuosa-

*había repetido la acción un par de veces provocando que dentro de la chica algunos de sus órganos terminaran encajados por los huesos haciendo que se desangrara por dentro pero aun no moría por eso, al ver que en una de sus mejillas había sangre fresca no pude evitar la tentación de lamer ese elixir tan exquisito tan delicioso.. Estaba satisfecho con su creatividad pero sentía que algo le faltaba* Lo tengo! *exclamo feliz sobre saltando a la chica debajo suyo que aún era consiente mientras la muerte aun tardaba en llegar a por ella, esta vez tomo del mango su cuchillo y forma suave abrió el pecho de Gigles haciendo que su campera militar se bañara en sangre y parte de su rostro y en ese momento lo vio, aquel pedazo de carne tan divino que aun latía de forma lenta pero daba señal que pronto dejaría de tener su función, con mucha delicadeza extrajo el corazón de la chica mientras se lo ensañaba entre sus manos* ¿No es hermoso!? *le decía muy feliz mientras esa sonrisa torcida aun adornaba su rostro, Giggles la miro más que horrorizado al ver su propio corazón causando que unas ultimas lagrimas cayeran mientras sus ojos dejaron de brillar, este al ver eso coloco el corazón aun lado de ella mientras que con la sangre escribía* "La sangre siempre decora mejor ¿No?!" *se levantó tranquilamente aun bañado en sangre le restó importancia el hecho de estar así mientras se dirigía a su casa, estaba feliz por su magnífico trabajo pero ahora que lo pensaba debía empezar a hacer mucho más creativo para que sus amigos durasen más y no se fueran tan rápido en la mejor parte*

"Bueno~ es hora de irme en cualquier momento el inútil de Flippy despertara, ya nos veremos después.."


End file.
